Old and New
Old and New is the sixth story of the first volume of Adventures on Rails. Plot Molly was taking a stopping train down to Brendam. She had not been down Edward's line in a while and was looking forward to her journey. She stopped at the Junction to wait for Thomas's train. Presently, he steamed in. "Right on time," remarked Annie. "Just how it should be," agreed Clarabel. Thomas chuckled. "Well, heading to Brendam, I hear." "Yes," replied Molly. "Haven't been down there for a while. You've been there, right." "Indeed. Even got into a little accident myself," he grinned, remembering. "But it ended up being fun, especially when I could keep Bill and Ben in order." Just then, Molly's Guard blew the whistle. "Anyways, best be off. Later!" She steamed through the tunnel and presently reached Edward's station. Some passengers got off, waiting for Emily's train whilst Molly made her way to Brendam. She passed the scrap yard and the Orchard en route to Suddery. Then, she steamed towards Brendam. Nearing Brendam, there is a level crossing where Thomas had had an accident with a lorry. There are no gates, so cars usually stop in case trains are coming. Molly was nearing the level crossing, not going too fast, but enjoying her journey. She was half-way across when she saw a car crossing the tracks in front of her. "Stop!" she cried in horror. Her Driver lept for the brake, but she hit the car hard then ground to a halt. "That was close," sighed Molly. She was more startled than hurt. The Driver got down to check on the car driver. Meanwhile, the Guard went to tell the Signalman what had happened and the Fireman checked to see if anyone had been hurt. "Deary me," examined the Driver. The car's front bumper was completely wrecked. The car driver came out. "My nice new car!" "It's lucky she wasn't going any faster and was able to stop," replied the Driver. "I just wasn't concentrating," sighed the car driver. Then the Fireman came up. "Looks like Molly held up strong, didn't you," he grinned. "And no one on the train is hurt either." Just then, a police car pulled. "Hullo," he called. "Just need a couple photos of this scene." He took some photos then took some notes and asked the car driver some questions. "What's going to happen to him?" asked Molly. "Search me, but it was very irresponsible of him. If you had been going any faster, there could have been lives at risk," replied the Driver. Then, the policeman came back. "Have you warned the Signalman yet?" "Yes," replied the Guard. "Very good. We'll probably be here for a while." "Oh dear. I'm going to be very late," sighed Molly. "Can't be helped, I'm afraid," replied the Fireman, grimly. "Still," continued the policeman, "it's amazing you didn't get any major damage. Thank goodness no one is hurt too." Molly felt a bit better. It was about an hour until the car had been towed away and Molly was able to go on her way. She was very late when she reached Brendam. The passengers were too busy talking about the accident to care about being late. "What's all that fuss about?" asked Salty. "Had a little accident," explained Molly. Just then, Bill and Ben came up, pulling a train of china clay trucks. "Look Bill," called Ben. "A proper colour engine." "About time," agreed Bill. "I was getting tired of always seeing blue engines." "Anyways, glad you're here." "So am I," replied Molly. "I'm glad I didn't end up like that car," she continued. "Barely a scratch on me! I can hardly believe it!" Molly had a rest before heading back up the line. This time with no trouble at all. Four days later, she took coal trucks to the Junction. She was waiting for her path when Thomas arrived. "Hullo, Molly," said Thomas. "Had an interesting journey down Edward's line, didn't you?" "Yes I did," replied Molly. "How'd you hear about it?" "Well, the policeman reported it publicly and the news picked up on it. Driver heard from the Ffarquhar Stationmaster actually," explained Thomas. "You know," he continued, "I didn't realise how old you were!" "One-hundred and six-years-old, built at Stratford, drawn up from measurements on paper," began Molly. "Against a modern car with all the latest technology advances and emphasis on safety," added Thomas. "Who'd win!" he chuckled. "It's just good I wasn't going so fast or the accident could've been worse." "Indeed. I just hope everyone's learnt a lesson." "Don't try to mess with us engines!" finished Molly. Just then, the signal dropped. "Well, I'll be off now!" "Stay safe!" Molly puffed away, hoping that cars would take better care at level crossings in future. Characters *Thomas *Molly *Bill and Ben *Salty *Annie and Clarabel *Edward (mentioned) Locations *Knapford *Wellsworth *Suddery *Brendam Trivia *According to Molly's age, this story takes place in 2016. *Thomas makes a reference to Thomas and the Twins. *The basis for this story occured on 17 November 2018 at a level-crossing in North Norfolk, (see here) with the preserved GER Class Y4 No. 564. Like Molly, the locomotive was built at Stratford. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes